htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Majesty to the Rescue
Super Majesty to the Rescue is a fanon episode movie of HTF. Princess Razzberries turn in a Hero who can save Splendid and Spoke from the evil plan of Devious. Roles Starring * Princess Razzberries * Striper Ribbon * Splendid * Devious Featuring * Spoke * Punk * Lifty * Shifty * Splendont * Boomy * Spoke * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Nutty * Flaky * Sniffles * Mime * Crazy * Savaughn * Otus * Marsia Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Other Fanon Characters Plot Princess Razzberries saw the town celebrates a day of dedication to Splendid as she went off to him. The superhero appears in front of a crowd of fans, including Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mime. Princess Razzberries saw a Striped Skunk Kit Striper Ribbon was telling her that Splendid is starting his speech and Princess Razzberries was right. Just as Splendid begins his speech, evil laughter is heard. A giant TV screen shows Devious in his lair, telling everyone about his new plan. The crowd boos as Splendid flies off. A fight begins on the screen with Splendid being the victor. He flies back to the crowd and throws Devious far in the distance, sending him through the roof of a prison and into a cell. Moments later, Punk crashes into the same cell, followed by Lifty and Shifty, all having been defeated by Splendid. In the corner of the cell is Splendont struggling in chains. He finally breaks loose and shows his anger of Splendid by throwing a photo of him on the ground. Punk shoots at the photo while Lifty and Shifty stomp on it. Devious gets an idea and vaporizes the photo with his ray gun. He talks his cellmates into teaming up together to kill Splendid, naming their team the M'''alicious '''O'minous 'R'ebellion 'O'f 'N'efarious 'S'chemes'' ('''M.O.R.O.N.S.). Just then, officers Savaughn and Otus try to hold down a straitjacket-wearing Crazy as Otus unlocks the cell door, managing to get Crazy in, but unfortunately releasing his cellmates. Devious has a plan, so he tells his team to captured Splendid as they ran off. They saw Splendid with his son Spoke in the house as Devious's Team chained them and take them to Devious while Punk put the note on the floor. When devious saw his team caught Splendid and Spoke as they go to his Lair. In that day, Princess Razzberries was picking the flowers and she grabs a Acorn for Splendid. When she and Striper Ribbon goes to Splendid's House when she goes inside, she gasp and she thinks that he and Spoke are gone. She saw a note on the floor as she picks it up and reads "Hello Older Princess Gray Fox, My Team caught your hero friends Splendid and his son Spoke and sent them to my Lair. And my Team can also captured you FOREVER!!!! From Devious." and she thinks that Splendid and Spoke need to be rescue. When she feels surprised as see the note that Devious and his team kidnapped Splendid as she gasp. When Striper Ribbon saw a bracelet single on the floor as she grabs it and give it to Princess Razzberries. Princess Razzberries was put the bracelet single on her wrist perfectly when she sees the acorn button. She's trying to press the button, but heard someone needs help as Princess Razzberries is off to the rescue with her friend. Nutty saw Princess Razzberries who is a Princess and she saw a Meteor as she sees the wand as when grabs it and shoot the Giant Meteor. Nutty was cheering for her as Princess Razzberries push him by accident as she pick him up. When Princess Razzberries press the button on the bracelet, she was about to transforming into a superhero. Princess Razzberries has the purple-pink cape, bright purple boots, a heart on her torso and she even has goggles to protect her eyes. Nutty thinks that she will be a hero like Splendid. Nutty called her Super Majesty and Princess Razzberries likes her hero name and she flies off with her friend. Super Majesty flies off as she saw Devious's Lair as she head inside. She saw Boomy who is the female member of M.O.R.O.N.S as she was thankful to Devious until they saw her. Devious calls his team to kidnapped her, but she's gone. Super Majesty saw them until Striper Ribbon spotted Splendid and Spoke who got manage to chained by Devious team. When Striper Ribbon sees the lever as she pees with made of super glue on the lever to make it stuck. Devious was here as he tells Splendid and Spoke that they are gonna fall in the lava pit. When Devious was pull the lever down, but it got stuck as he made himself mad so he's going to tell his teammates. Super Majesty has a knife to break the chain and rescue Splendid and Spoke as they are escaped. When Devious fix the lever, he gasp because Splendid and Spoke got free as he foiled his plan as he telling his team to get them as they went off. Back in the HTF Land, Super Majesty cuts the chained and made Splendid and Spoke free and thanks to her for saving them. Crazy and Marsia was cheering for Super Majesty because she is a hero of the year. But Devious and his team was mad at them as they having a fight. Punk got a gun as he shoot Super Majesty, but Splendont got shot instead. Marsia met Punk as she throws him into the tree and causes it to fall and splatter Punk. Striper Ribbon saw a berry as she ate it, but she thinks that the berry is a bomb and explodes her belly. Lifty and Shifty saw her that she was a robot skunk kit as she skunked them. Super Majesty thanks to her as Lifty and Shifty saw her as they tried to caught her and Striper Ribbon, but Crazy rips off his straitjacket and mauls them. Devious and Boomy sees the explosion and assumes their foe is dead. But Splendid and steps out of the smoke and Devious screams in fear. Before he could get away, Splendid grabs him and dips his back in cement and attaches him and he kills him. Boomy was trying to kill Splendid and Spoke, but Super Majesty was punch her to death. Splendid and Super Majesty is saved the day as they heard someone is in trouble as they fly off. Moral "2 Heroes can work together" Deaths # Splendont is shot in the head by Punk. # Punk is splattered by the Tree. # Lifty and Shifty are mauled by Crazy. # Devious is killed by Splendid. # Boomy is punched to death by Super Majesty. Injuries # Splendid throws Devious, Punk, Lifty, and Shifty into a jail cell. # Princess Razzberries accidentally pushed Nutty. # Striper Ribbon got her belly exploded by Lifty and Shifty when they give her a berry. Trivia * This is Princess Razzberries first's hero transformation. * M'.'O.R'.'O.N'.'S. stands for 'M'alicious 'O'minous 'R'ebellion 'O'f 'N'efarious 'S'chemes. Neither the team's name or acronym are mentioned in the episode, but the information was released in the episode description and on the Mondo website. * This is the first episode to show all of Splendid's enemies. * It is unknown what caused Crazy to flip out. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Movies